To Be With You
by Moonlight Serenity
Summary: Oneshot. KaiHil. When Tyson and Hilary break up, Kai Hiwatari secretly follows the crying brunette. Now, Hilary is forced to reevaluate her relationship with the Phoenix Prince, only to find he was the one she'd loved all along.


Hola ppls. I know, gasp, I'm actually posting something for the first time in a month. Crazy much, eh? KaiHil, songfic to "To Be With You" by Mr. Big. Hope you like it. I tried really hard to keep the characters in-character, and I think for once I got Kai to cooperate enough to stay a little tinyyy bit in character, but it still kinda feels like I made him too damn emotional. XD. Sorry for the OOCness for any and all characters. Again, I hope you like : )

Ray: Moonlight Serenity doesn't own beyblade, Mr. Big, or "To Be With You" by Mr. Big.

Mariah: Kenny's surname in this fic (Ishiyama) was made up, and isn't his actual surname (if he even has one.)

Kenny: HEY!

Hilary: Moonlight Serenity would like to thank .angel.del.silencio., and Death-Angel-Hikari for all their help, and also thank anyone whose ever reviewed one of her fics.

Moonlight Serenity: Thanks everyone!

Tyson: The dedication goes out to Distant Storm.

Daichi: woot!

Kai: On with the fic!

----------------------------------

To Be With You

----------------------------------

The birds chirped merrily beyond the window, inviting little children to join their gleeful song and leave all of their troubles behind, spending all the day frolicking in fields of fresh, crisp chrysanthemums. This summer -as predicted by all of the well-known meteorologist- was a scorcher, meaning sleeping with windows open, jumping into rivers, tank-tops, flip-flops, and short-shorts. The sun rose high in the sky at noon on that day, beckoning all things living to come out and play. _She_, however, didn't listen to the sun's bright beacon.

Hilary Tatibana looked over at Tyson Granger, ruby eyes dancing like wildfire, her emotions betraying her as tears threatened to fall, breaking her sneering façade. The radiance that came off of her was all the more amplified with the solar rays shooting through the window behind her, framing her tiny, toned figure. To top the whole situation off, Kai Hiwatari, Ray Kon, Max Tate, Daichi Sumeragi, and Kenny Ishiyama were all watching the fray from the sidelines…and without any of their knowledge, Kai Hiwatari had the most attentive eye.

"Hilary…i-it's nothing personal," a navy-haired boy poised, staring at the girl with…_sympathy_. That look. That look of pity caused her stomach to churn. That jackass.

"Whatever, Tyson," she shook her head violently, "oh, just whatever!" He gaped at her. "How the hell is it _nothing personal_? You know damn well it has to be."

"I-" he tried to protest…he had hoped she would take it better.

"Just go make-out with…with…" her feelings were really going against her now, "oh, Tyson, what the _hell_ was her name? Samantha?" Tyson looked away, blushing, as well as appearing to be remotely ashamed.

"Her name is Samantha Keiji…" he murmured quietly, not looking up to see Hilary's minimal reaction of shaking her head in disbelief. He was patiently awaiting her hand to connect with his cheek, or her fist to his head, or to see Dragoon go flying across the room and into a wall, smashing into tiny bits…all in all, he probably could've handled that a little better than what her true action was…a faint question, tears shining through in her stifled voice.

"W-why?" He was shocked, his eyes widening as he started at the ground. "W-why, Tyson? What-What did I do wrong?" His head snapped up…she felt like _she _had done something wrong…and it was all him. He didn't do this to hurt her, or to spite her, he...he'd dearly cherished Hilary for quite sometime…and then he met Samantha…he _loved _that girl like no other; however, he'd made a fool's choice by not being honest with the pretty brunette…he didn't know how to tell her…and now…she was crying…

"Hilary-" he reached out to her, only to have his hand smacked away before he could comfort her.

"'Bye, Tyson," she muttered sadly, staring at any given point as long as it wasn't him before turning on her heel.

The door closed with a loud thud, several items falling off the walls and colliding with the floor before all fell dead silent. Tyson curled his fists at his sides, cringing whilst clenching his eyes closed. Then _he _crawled out from where he was hiding, silently slipping across the room and out the door.

_Hold on little girl  
Show me what he's done to you  
Stand up little girl  
A broken heart can't be that bad  
When it's through, it's through  
Fate will twist the both of you  
So come on, baby, come on over  
Let me be the one to show you_

_He_ already knew exactly where her current destination was. She was quite predictable. She'd run and run until she made it to the park, where she would throw herself upon a bench and try to fight the impending tears before abruptly bursting into a fit of them; moments later she would notice all the little children playing nearby, smiling, laughing, and living in blissful innocence. The sight would either make her feel all the more grim, or make her feel terrible for exposing them to the spectacle of a crying teenager, and she would soon tear off and break into another sprint. Several minutes later the brunette would reach the end of her travels in the form of the steep sloping riverbank beneath an overpass.

That was exactly where he would meet her.

_I'm the one who wants to be with you  
Deep inside I hope you feel it, too  
Waited on a line of greens and blues  
Just to be the next to be with you_

After several minutes of leisured ambling, the Russian teenager found himself staring idly at the sinuous river, as well as adorning a bored expression. He closed his alluring amethyst eyes and let out an audible sigh – something he wouldn't be doing if people were around – hoping she didn't take _too _long to make her appearance. He casually sauntered – eyes remaining closed – to a pillar hidden in the shadows before lackadaisically leaning against said post, crossing his arms over his chest and quietly regretting the absence of grass to masticate in his mouth. Sure enough, and to the dual-haired teen's time liking, the soft and continuous thump of footsteps was gradually becoming louder, and he was instantaneously made aware that it was her by piteous hiccupping growing more and more audible.

As she, Hilary Tatibana, threw herself down upon the grass in a heaping mess, he, Kai Hiwatari, silently approached from beneath the comfort of the darkness. The short-sleeved orange blouse that was situated over the black, strapless dress was beginning to attract dirt and grass particles while she shook, her face buried in her arms as she lay on the ground with her legs curled beneath her.

"St-st-" he heard the girl attempt to articulate, only to have the words mutilated by her quaking throat from resonating sobs. She, to his fortune, was completely oblivious to his presence, and he was quite pleased with this notion. "Stupid," she finally managed, but he held no reaction other than a flicker of a cringe appearing in his orbs. "Quit crying." But her own harsh advice seemed to have no affect on her incessant tears. He towered over her, his frame blocking the sun and casting a shadow over her small, quavering figure. His eyelashes brushed his cheeks with a slight tickle as he closed his amethyst pools. He lowered himself toward the ground and reached out for a small pebble at his left foot before holding it between his thumb and forefinger, rising with stealth-like agility. His eyes opened, emanating his indisputable strength, and with a minor flick of the wrist, the pebble had left his hand and made a slight _ting _as it connected with her head before plopping to the ground beside her. The slight knock had been enough to achieve her attention and she abruptly halted all actions. Hesitantly, she rose up, looking back only to find herself looking up at a strong, tall, handsome form.

_Build up your confidence  
So you can be on top for once  
Wake up, who cares about  
Little boys that talk too much?  
I've seen it all go down  
Your game of love was all rained out  
So come on, baby, come on over  
Let me be the one to hold you_

"K-Kai," his name wavered in the air, crackling a bit as her voice did, surprise written in the tone. Ruby met narrowed amethyst and all the girl could manage to do was gawp at the cold-hearted Russian. "I-" her voice was rough, and the creation of syllables seemed like a foreign task. A wave of shame washed over her entity and her gaze fell to the ground, nervously darting to differing places of earth. 

_I'm the one who wants to be with you  
Deep inside I hope you feel it, too  
Waited on a line of greens and blues  
Just to be the next to be with you_

"He loves her," she looked up at him, stunned. Had he, thee Kai Hiwatari, spoken? To her, nonetheless? About something like this? Said male continued to strongly glom at her, closing his eyes and ending his speech with an effortless "hn." Suddenly, she felt bitter toward the teenage boy. What right did he have to declare _love_? The callous bastard only saw said emotion as nothing more than a word. He didn't even recognize it when it was devoted to him. Hilary's eyes went wide before she rapidly began cursing herself. What was – what _had been_ – her relationship with Kai Hiwatari, really? When she'd first met him – no, the first time she was a _picture_ of him – she had been completely infatuated. Sure, their first meeting was much less than romantic, but that hardly dissuaded her; his antics grew on her, his existence helped sustain her own, hell he had actually saved her life on more than one occasion, and then – she narrowed her pretty eyes – and then he…he just left…. She remembered he'd begun to distance himself a week before his revelation of impending departure. One day she woke up, she went to train, and _Hiro_ told her he was gone. She'd stupidly thought he had felt the same all that time.

_Why be alone when we can be together baby?  
You can make my life worthwhile  
And I can make you start to smile_

Soon after the almighty Kai's exodus, Tyson developed some sort of romantic interest in the secretly heartbroken brunette. Once upon a time – before Kai – she'd had a crush on him, but only a miniscule one; however, when Tyson divulged his kindled and recently acutely explored emotion of affection, it wasn't long before those feelings began to resurface. Hilary had worried that Tyson would be the rebound man without even knowing, and tried to keep her intentions pure, but eventually the blunette enticed her. His _need _for her made her feel complete. Kai had never needed her. Hilary closed her eyes, something of importance dawning on her. With her last train of thought, it had become crystalline. Hilary hadn't fallen in love with Tyson as she'd believed, he _had _been the recoil, her replacement for Kai. Their whole relationship had started because of Kai, and on her side, it revolved around Kai. Kai didn't need her, Tyson presented a need for her. She couldn't even put it in words to explain how it truly made Tyson the bounce-back, but she knew that was the truth. He was giving her everything Kai hadn't. That's all it was: Kai.

Hilary Tatibana opened her gemstone colored eyes, blinking them into focus. A pain was still present, but her tears had subsided, only leaving little stains down her face and slightly reddening her eyes and nose. He silently offered her a firm hand, hardly aware of all the turmoil that had just coursed through her mind. That gesture, that simple gesture brought every emotion back full-throttle, causing the girl to once again begin to gush. She threw her hand forward and gripped his tightly, using it to pull herself up off the ground swiftly and giving her enough "oomph" to propel herself right into him, arms going around his neck and face buried in his chest, the waterworks stronger than ever.

_When it's through, it's through  
Fate will twist the both of you  
So come on, baby, come on over  
Let me be the one to show you…_

---------------------------

…TA-DA! Lol. Ack, when I look at it, I'm worried that it seems like the song is from Hil to Kai, but really it's from Kai to Hil. XD. You know what I mean, right? Lol. Anyways. Thanks so much for reading. Please review. Honest opinions and advanced critique are encouraged : ). Thanks again!

Luvv ya,

Moonlight Serenity

Aka Jess

P.S. I'm not sure what letters in the title should be capitalized! XD. If anyone knows, I'd really appreciate if you'd divulge it to me. XD. Thanks.


End file.
